Behind Closed Doors
by CantarellaRose
Summary: Gakupo Kamui is a freshman majoring in Music at Rosethorne College. Rosethorne seems to be a normal college that specializes in the Arts, until he meets Kiyoteru Hiyama. Gakupo is drawn to him, but there is a slight problem. Kiyoteru is one of the teachers while he is a student! ((WARNING: There will be lemons in future chapters)) (Major GakuKiyo and Minor Kaito X Miku)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **PokemonPonyGirl** **does not own anything mentioned in** **this story, also** **Rosethorne** **College** **does** **not exist.**

A young man stands in front of a large, iron gate. The word "Rosethorne" is molded into the arch of the gate.

He ran a hand through his long, purple hair before stepping past the gate, and onto the campus, of Rosethorne College.

*Time Skip*

He took a small breath as he unlocked the door to his dorm room. The the first thing the purplette saw was a blue haired man around his age in there. The bluenette was sitting in a chair in front of a small desk, reading a book, but looked up when heard the door open.

"Hey, there!" He said in a cheerful voice. "I guess you're my roommate? My name's Kaito Shion, what's yours?" He asked.

"Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." The purplette answered. "Yeah, I think I am."  
Gakupo closed and locked the door, he sat down on the bed and took in his surroundings.

The bed was a white bunk bed, the top bunk having a blue duffel bag with an ice cream decal thrown on it. The walls were a pleasant shade of blue with a window across from the door. There was the white desk and chair where Kaito was sitting, his book laying face down on the desk. To the left of the bunk bed, was a TV with a couple of gaming consoles in front of a purple futon with some multicolored pillows on it. The floor was simple, dark, hardwood flooring.

"So, what's your major?" Kaito asked.

"Music, you?" Gakupo replied.

"I'm majoring in music as well." The bluenette let out a small chuckle.

The two talked for a few minutes, until Kaito's phone went off. He checked the Caller ID.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this." He apologized.

"It's fine!" Gakupo reassured. "I was about to go take a look around campus, actually."

"Alright, see you later!"  
With that, Gakupo unlocked the door and left the room.

*Time Skip*

Gakupo let out a sigh as he sat down on one of the benches. He had explored pretty much the entirety of the campus and met some interesting people while doing so. He chuckled as he remembered a pink haired woman chasing a brown haired woman around with a frying pan in the Cafeteria. He looked up and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Gakupo opened his eyes and got up from the bench. As he was standing up, he accidentally ran into someone passing by.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Gakupo asked in a panic. He managed to look at who he ran into, he ran into a brown haired man with chocolate brown eyes covered with rimless glasses. The man was also wearing a professional looking suit with a green tie; he looked to be around the same age as Gakupo.

"It's alright! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The man apologized.

"My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama. What's your name?"

"Mine is Gakupo Kamui."

Kiyoteru was about to say something, but was interrupted by his phone going off. He pulled out and frowned.

"I'm sorry; I have to go to a meeting soon. It was nice meeting you!" He said before running off.

Gakupo smiled and waved goodbye to him. He turned around and headed back to his dorm.

*Time Skip*

Gakupo entered his dorm room. Kaito was already asleep on the top bunk, muttering things like "ice cream" and "Miku" in his sleep. He let out a small laugh at Kaito sleep-talking.

Gakupo changed into his night wear and laid down on the bottom bunk.  
After a few blinks, he was out like a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **PokemonPonyGirl** **does not own anything mentioned in** **this story, also Rosethorne college does not** **exist.**

"Gakupo! Wake up already!" Kaito yelled at his roommate. He let out an annoyed sigh as the purplette was still sawing logs. "Fine, you leave me no choice."

He walked over to the futon, grabbed a pillow, went back to Gakupo, and shoved the pillow in his face. "Wake up, damn it!"

"Argh!" Gakupo yelled out after the pillow made contact with his face. "Alright, alright. I'm up. Stop whacking me with a pillow already!"

Kaito smirked at him.  
"Get yourself ready, we're gonna be late." He said as he left the room.

*Time Skip*

The two walked to their first class, Math, which was the only class they had together. They went inside the room to see a few other people in there.

There was the pink haired girl Gakupo saw the other day, except she didn't look like she was about to kill the nearest warm body, she was just looking at her phone with bored looking blue eyes.

To her left, was a man with white hair tied up in a short, high ponytail. He had his feet kicked up on the wraparound desk, his eyes were closed.

There was a woman with long, dark green hair tied up in a high ponytail and green eyes. She simply sat at her seat, patiently waiting for class to start.

Finally, there were a girl and a boy talking to each other quietly. The girl had light lavender hair, which was fairly short in the back, but had two long sections of hair in the front with wide bands tied on them and light purple eyes, while the boy had short, teal hair and teal eyes.

Kaito stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the teal haired boy. Gakupo looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked the bluenette.

"Y-yeah! I'm alright!" Kaito said defensively, "I just, am not on good terms with that guy." He nodded towards the teal haired boy, whom stopped talking to the girl and sent Kaito a death glare. The two quickly looked away from him and sat in the same row with the pinkette and the white haired boy.

Gakupo turned to the girl.

"Hello." He said with a friendly smile.

"Hi." She replied, her eyes still glued to her phone.

The white haired boy opened his eyes, which were an alarming red, and looked at her.

"Luka, when people are trying to talk to you, at least look at them!" He scolded. "By the way, I'm Dell Honne."

The girl turned around to face Gakupo and Kaito, rolling her eyes at Dell at the same time.

"The name's Luka Megurine. What's yours?"

"Gakupo Kamui, pleasure to meet the both of you." He answered politely.

"I'm Kaito Shion!" He said, pointing a thumb towards his chest.

The four of them talked for a few minutes. After awhile, Kaito and Dell left the conversion, since class was about to start.

While Gakupo and Luka were talking, the first bell rang. They both stopped talking and turned to the front. As they did, another person entered the room.

Gakupo's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer. A single thought entered his mind.

 _'Oh Hell no_ _,this is not happening right now_ _.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: PokemonPonyGirl does not own anything mentioned in this story. Also, Rosethorne College does not exist.**

The man Gakupo met yesterday, Kiyoteru?, entered the room. He went behind the teacher's desk.

Gakupo couldn't believe his eyes.

The nice, cute boy he met the other day, was his teacher?!

'Wait, cute?' He thought, but he immediately brushed it aside.

As the teacher walked in, he quickly opened up his books and tried not to act suspicious. Gakupo looked around the classroom, and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that no one noticed him looking at Kiyoteru. He would have been in deep water if someone called him out for eyeing their teacher.

"Hello class!" Kiyoteru called out. "My name is Mr. Hiyama and I will be your Math teacher this year." He informed the class.

Gakupo gulped. This year was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought.

*Time Skip*

The second bell went off, signalling the end of first period. As it rang, all of the students began to pack up their things and left the room. Gakupo being the last one to leave.

Instead of making a beeline for the door, the purple haired man walked to the teacher's desk. Right where Kiyoteru was sitting, he appeared to be writing something down. The brunet looked up.

"Oh. What is it?" He asked, putting his pen down.

"You do remember running into me yesterday?" Gakupo asked him, secretly looking at what the other was writing. The bespectacled male appeared to be writing, reminders?

Kiyoteru closed his eyes in deep thought. After a minute, his eyes shot open.

"Oh! I remember know!" He exclaimed.

Gakupo mentally sighed.

'How in the world did he forget something like?' He thought, but then saw the reminder that his teacher was writing. 'Bad memory?'

"You really should head to your next class now." The brunet said, going back to writing.

Gakupo looked up at the clock above the door. His eyes widened when he saw the time. He bid his teacher goodbye and quickly exited the room.

*Time Skip*

Gakupo closed the textbook tiredly.

'Homework on the first day? Ms. Akita must be a sadist' He thought with a sigh.

That was the last of the homework he had been assigned. The purple haired man had no clue if his roommate had finished, or even began, his work.

Speaking of which, where had Kaito disappeared to? The only clue Gakupo got was a note saying, Going out for a bit, I'll be back tonight!

Even with all of the things that had happened today, one thing was still on his mind. His Math teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

He couldn't figure out why the man hadn't left his mind all day. In an attempt to think about something else, he sat down on the futon and switched on one of the gaming systems and proceeded to let the world around him melt away as he played the online fighting game that was already in the system.

 **So, just some notes here. I based some of the characters traits on myself, such as Kiyo having to write reminders is based on the fact that I forget certain things often unless I write them down. Also, I'll leave what Kiyo was writing up to your imagination.**


End file.
